A Great War
by Silver0100
Summary: After Elrios was saved from evil. The three races boasted themselves as the best race but it was soon enough that they went too far where every race started to hate each other and caused to start a war. Now Elrios is nothing but a battlefield, who will win this war and will they redeem themselves as the best race in Elrios?
1. Chapter 1

_After saving Elrios from darkness and evil. The three races broke down and started to dislike each other. When things went too far Elrios is now nothing but a warzone. The three races; Humans, Elves, and Nasods now fight against each other to prove who is the powerful race there is. The war lasted 5 years and still counting up to now..._

_The Human Race is being lead by Elsword, Elesis, Aisha and Chung. Despite their will they have the guts to fight head on against their enemies without fear and regrets. With this shown the Humans has the advantage of morale in the war._

_The Elves Race is lead by Rena but she is not alone. On her side Ara joined her race and the Caluso Tribe as well due to their wind power similarities. With these alliances the Elves has the advantage of numbers in the war._

_The Nasod Race is lead by Eve and Raven. Despite being nasods they have the most powerful technology which leads them in an advantage of equipment. The nasods denied Add to be in the race and therefore banished from sight._

_Add is now part of the Human race and decides to help them create the necessary weapons and technology for the war._

_Now that the three races fight and won't stop until the other surrenders or dies. A lot of men and women are dying in the battlefield and every race seeks help from their kind to help win the war._

* * *

**Now this is where you readers come in. If you want to join the war, please leave a review with the following content:**

**Name**

**Classes (1st to 3rd class)**

**Weapon/s**

**Skills (if possible)**

**Race (Humans, Elves, or Nasods)**

**I will have my OCs join the story too but I can't create chapter two unless I can get 4 or more OCs in the story. Thank you for cooperating and reading the prologue, Chapter 2 will be published soon :)**


	2. New Recruits

**The OCs for the Humans (Name : Class)**

**Asashin Taoreta : Sniper**

**Blake Cari : Dark Templar**

**Zechs Seiker : Sentinel**

**Gryle Bane : Veteran Militant**

**Eiyu Hikari : Officer**

**Nash Ari : Gunslinger**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : New Recruits**

_Despite all the advantages it is clearly shown that the Humans are really losing their chances to win the war even though with the help of Add it doesn't make any changes to their status. They need to act fast soon..._

(Elsword's POV)

"We really need to get at least one outskirt or we will be trapped in Velder forever!" my sister Elesis rants with the other commanders about gaining morale and lands for our base.

"But we have the disadvantage, we must not blindly charge at them it will just make more losses and it will leave us wide open." one of the commanders replied and I clearly agree to what he said.

Right now we don't really have any outskirts conquered we only have our primary base _Velder_. We have a pure spirit that we will fight forever but I think it is not enough for this war. Right now we must claim the outskirts of Velder to improve our mechanics and battle strategies to the enemy even though it's just a simple land but once we control it we will have the advantage of that place and make our defences stronger.

"Elsword... Elsword... Elsword!" I was lost in thought when someone was calling my name.

"Y-yes sir!?" I blindly shouted as a reply and it was just Chung.

"You okay Elsword?" he said confusingly.

"Yeah, just worried about the outskirts plan." I sigh under my breath and Chung just pat me in the back to cheer me up.

"Oh come on now Elsword, we don't have time to worry about that. We were assigned to see and practice the recruits right." he reminded me and became fired up. It seems more people are willing to fight and we are gonna teach them the ropes so they won't be sitting ducks out there in the battlefield.

"Yeah you're right, it will start soon right?"

"Yup so we must go now it will start in an hour." with that we both left the HQ and headed to the barracks.

It didn't take while as we finally made it thanks to our military cars. We entered the doors of the barracks and it surely is crowded with people, the person in front noticed us enter and he stood firm and straight.

"Attention!" he shouted out loud and all of them stood up straight like statues but whatever it shows authority. Chung and I finally made it to the commander, he move aside and gave us the command to these new recruits.

"At ease." I said calmly and they stood a little less statue now.

With that Chung gives his speech to the recruits about everything and giving them the courage to fight for the race of the Humans. While Chung is going with his very long speech, I walk down and inspect the recruits one by one. I observe there are 10 lines and 15 people per line, since Chung is usually a big mouth it will just give me enough time to look at them one by one. They seem to be normal villagers from looks. Finally finish checking them all, normally they are volunteers but something seems getting my attention to some of these recruits. I walk close to the commander in charge.

"Commander I want to see their potentials and talents could you let us show their strengths?" I requests.

"Yes sir! Alright recruits our commanders want to see everyone of you your own potential. Show them that you are willing to fight for all humankind!" he shouts with courage and will.

"Sir yes sir!" all of the recruits saluted and they either go to the training monkeys, target practice or sparring with each other.

They sure take their training seriously, while Chung and I walk around and observe their battle moves and such. First we went to the target practice, mostly people with guns or something use this training area. What catches my eyes was a man with a sniper rifle. I watch him for a bit, he really is concentrated to his aim and a few seconds hi fired two shots. Chung took out his binoculars, his jaws dropped and left me confused.

"Check it out Elsword, this guy is good." he pass his binoculars to me. I put it onto my eyes and analyze the targets. I am impressed that the two targets he is shooting are perfect bulls-eye.

"Do you think we can get new people to the elite forces?"

"I guess so, but one person is not enough."

"Yeah, let's look the others." We leave the target practice and I call the commander in charge.

"Yes sir?"

"Commander, who is that man wielding the sniper rifle?" I ask the name of the person we saw with good skills.

"He is Asashin Taoreta, he wields a silenced bolt-action sniper rifle, silenced handgun and a dart shooter. He is specialized in long, medium and short range combat but he is not good at melee combat." the commander explained every detail of his battle skills and specialties. Both Chung and I become more interested to this man but like Chung said it can't do anything if there is only one person.

"Commander, come with us for a while."

"Of course sir." With that the commander in charge in this barracks is following us with a short distance as a gap.

It didn't take while until we arrive at the melee combat training area. Most people in here have melee weapons and most of them don't have any range weapons. We walk around for something interesting in this area. We almost walk the entire area but nothing seems to caught our interest. We were about to leave but I saw one person on the far end of the training area. Chung look at me like I see some ghosts but I point out the person that I am staring right now.

"Commander, who are those people over there?" the commander take his time to analyze and finally know who they are.

"The one on the left is Blake Cari, he uses seven swords in an unknown way. He is very skilled in close and melee combat and has a good defensive tactics but lacks against medium and long range combats. On the right is Zechs Seiker, a half-human half-nasod. his nasod arms and legs are equipped with sharp blades, he is also skilled in close and melee combat." the commander explained again and what does he mean using swords in an unknown way and why didn't I notice that he was a half-nasod. My answers will be answered when he is beginning to attack the training monkey. He slash five times and made a final thrust but it was weird his sword changed form when he did the thrust while the other his arms popped out very sharp blades and made a lot of cuts to the training monkey. They really have the Chung take out his binoculars again and check the training monkey. He quickly gives the binoculars and I look at the training monkey and it was really shocking. We only saw him strike six times but on the training monkey there are more than twenty slashes on it and really made us think how did it happen and on the other side has really big cuts from those blades.

"Really interesting." I mumble in a soft voice as I put my hand under my chin, so that is two people now, will we find more or no more?

"Moving on." I cut the questioning ourselves and proceed to the final area, the sparring area.

This is the one I like most, you will have a friendly match with someone and become stronger by practicing with them everytime. Every recruits sure are giving their best but what is catching my attention is a 3 vs 3 sparring. I stay for a while and observe their battle, With a blink of an eye both of the teams charge at each other, it seems they will fight the one in front of them but I was wrong on the other team two of them focused on one person while the other distracted the other two. I observe the one who distracts for the team. It seems she has a saber and a pistol, a swordsman charge right at her and parries it with the saber and the other swordsman is rushing for the open attack but it was stopped when it fire three bullets to the arm. With enough time they finally knock down the first member then one of them has a dual barrage pistols and started suppressing fire, then lastly the other one has a black katana and made the final slash to earn the victory. That was an outstanding teamwork and display of leadership whoever is the leader though.

"Commander who are those three?" I quickly point them while they are cheering for their victory.

"The one in the middle is Gryle Bane, she uses a black colored katana and dual rapid-firing pistols. She usually create tactics or strategies to make an advantage to the fights, normally she is fine to all combat. On the right is Eiyu Hikari, she uses a saber that can transform into a chain whip and has an emergency handgun. She has the ability to assist and disable the enemy attacks in close range combat but quite nothing else. Lastly on the left is Nash Ari, he uses a dual barrage pistols. He often gives cover to his allies to make an opening for their attack of a chance to retreat." The commander really do have their info very well like he is planning to black mail them. But this is really good news that should be enough for new members of the Elite Forces and I can see a new hope for this war.

"Hey Elsword, what are you fist pumping for?" Chung suddenly spoke behind me and I was surprised.

"Come on Chung stop scaring me like that." I take a few breathes to control my sanity and not scream like a girl.

"So, do you think we should recruit them in the Elite Forces?"

"Of course! They have the strength as an entire team when you look to it right."

"I think you are right but we must ask them if they wanted to. It will be rude if they was forced to join." he does have a point there, I look at the commander and tell him that the recruits can take a break and call those people that we ask and meet us.

Chung and I talk for a while about nonsense so we won't be bored to death by just waiting. After a few minutes the commander in charge arrives with the 6 recruits with unique skills. I stare at Chung for a moment and he nodded in reply, we walk to them closer but not too close.

"Thank you commander, you are dismissed." I order the commander for his break.

"Yes sir! Thank you sir!" he leaves all of us for his earned break, well of course everyone needs to relax sometimes.

"Don't be afraid recruits, we will just give you a choice." Chung tries to act friendly rather than being bossy.

"A choice?" Nash has a confused look on his face.

"Well it's not a choice, it's an invitation." I step up in the conversation to make things clear.

"What is the invitation for?" Gryle asks

"To join-"

"The Elite Forces." I was cut off and Zechs finished it.

"Correct, and we want you six to join us so we have a better chance to win this war, so what do you say are you in?" I finally ask them if they will to join. It is taking a while, they all look at each other and thinking if they will join or not. Suddenly Blake saluted and opens his mouth.

"I don't care but I am willing to join the Elite Forces sir!" he decides to join and now the others now saluted as well.

"I will join sir!"

"No regrets!"

"My guns will aid for war!"

"I fight for the humans!"

"A leader must join the true war!"

I am really satisfied that they all agreed to join the Elite Forces, Chung now starts to welcome them as the new members of the Elite Forces. I can't wait to see them as an entire team and more people means more chance to recover and win this war. I look up in the sky and watch the sun rays down on us with new hope.

"Alright, let's get you people to the place where Elite Forces only." I said with a lot of confidence and they salute once again.

"Sir yes sir!" they said in unison and I can feel the power of will strength. We will make our move soon.

* * *

**Well with this chapter, the Human OCs will now be officially closed. The Elves and Nasods really need some OCs, and for now I decide that I will make a few chapters with the Human race. If you want to be part of the story these are the following things needed.**

**Name**

**Class (1****st**** to 3****rd**** class job)**

**Personality**

**Appearance**

**Weapon/s**

**Skills (if you have any in mind)**

**Race (Humans is not valid anymore) (Available choices : Elves, Nasods)**

**That's it for now thank you for reading Chapter 1 (Human race view)**


	3. Pride and Honor

**Chapter 2: Pride and Honor**

(Elsword's POV)

Chung and I are now on our way back to headquarters with the new 6 recruits of the Elite Forces. I look at them for a second and it seems Nash, Eiyu, and Gryle seems to know each other while Zechs, Asashin and Blake are total lonesome and not much talkative. Chung really step on the gas and run really fast, I guess he is excited for some reason.

"Hey Elsword." Chung calls me for some reason.

"What is it?"

"We need to train them."

"Why? They are really good at something."

"But their lack of different kinds of battle will make themselves useless and easy prey." Well he does have a point. A war doesn't have handicaps and it will be troublesome if they struggle to a fight that they are not good at. Chung is right with his thoughts that everyone needs to be prepared for the real fight and give their best.

"Yeah, you and I will train them tomorrow morning so they can be in the front lines soon." I wink at him and he nod in reply and he returns his focus on driving the van.

(Zechs' POV)

It sure is lucky to be in the window seat, I just stare at the cloudy sky during the trip but too soon it became boring and I look at everyone for a while, the three in front sure talks a lot, while Blake is taking a nap and Asashin polishing his guns. I got really bored and wake up Blake so I can talk to someone.

"Ugh, what is it?" he groans as he rubs his eyes.

"Just wanna talk about stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Umm~" I try my best to think a topic and almost sweat by just thinking one.

"Why do you think Commander Elsword and Commander Chung pick us to join the Elite Forces?" I know it's a stupid question but it bothers me a little.

"I don't know. Although I guess that they saw our skills better, stronger or interesting than the others, but in the end I really don't care." he replied in a monotone voice. Well he did say he doesn't care if he joins the Elite Forces.

"Don't think about it too much or you will just doubt yourself." he added and quickly returns to sleep. I was surprised that he can easily go back to sleep that quickly but he does have a point there. Nothing good will come out if I just think about nonsense. With that concluded I return to gazing the cloudy sky again.

(Nash's POV)

"You really made the win back there." Gryle points out the reason why we win the sparring earlier.

"But I barely did it you know, but thanks to Nash's cover fire it all worked out." Now Eiyu pointed it to me why we won.

"We won because of teamwork." I made the conclusion so this chat about the sparring they always mention will be over.

"Haha, yeah." Gryle scratches her head and Eiyu became silent of all the sudden.

The aura in the car really changed when we stop our conversation. I look at the three in the back and they don't really know each other in first sight. I wish this roadtrip will be over soon and my wish came true when we finally made a stop.

"Alright, we have arrived to our location." Commander Chung blurted, I quickly opened the door and the first one to come out.

That aura was really devastating and terrifying, it's like everyone is dead or something. I wait for the others to come out and they sure take their time in that van. Not too soon they come out one by one and we all now stare at the big headquarters.

"This is where all of the Elite Forces is living and all of the commanders are in this headquarters as well." Commander Elsword said with full confidence and that just makes me excited to enter but of course we still need to show authority and respect to the commanders and other members of the Elite Forces. Ok maybe I am the only one excited, I look at Gryle and Eiyu and they seem excited too while Blake, Zechs and Asashin just isn't interested or they don't really have a soul. I don't know if that is they truly are or they just really not interested.

"Ok now let's go." Commander Chung takes the lead and we all follow.

Commander Chung and Commander Elsword tour us all around the headquarters so that we won't get lost or something.

* * *

This headquarters really has it all like in the barracks although there are new that the barracks doesn't have.

"You seem impressed Nash." Gryle tap my shoulder and whispered it to me quietly.

"Not really it's just amazing, this place is like a paradise." well not really that kind of paradise but it is comfortable.

"Now the tour is over, it's time to meet the high commanders at the bridge. It is common that we always present new recruits to them." Commander Elsword states what they need to do.

"But we will get in trouble though, since we returned late." Commander Chung sighs and Commander Elsword doesn't seem to care though.

"Whatever, let's go!" Commander Elsword suddenly walk fast to the bridge and we try to catch up to him by not running through the halls.

"You're late Elsword! And Chung!" We heard a shout from a red-haired woman as red as Commander Elsword and she smack the two commanders' heads.

"Ow, sorry sis just something unexpected happen." Commander Elsword rub the part of his head where he was smacked.

"And can you tell me who are these six on our bridge." she points at us and we quickly form a line and stood straight.

"Well they are the unexpected Elsword is talking about." Commander Chung mumble while he still in pain from the smack.

"So who are they?" she asks again. Commander Elsword clears his throat and begins to speak.

"These are Nash Ari, Eiyu Hikari, Gryle Bane, Zechs Seiker and Asashin Taoreta. They will be new recruits to the Elite Forces." he points us one by one and when he said Elite Forces all of the other commanders were shocked or surprised.

"W-what are you thinking Elsword you idiot." A purplette magician stood up and protested Commander Elsword's act.

"Yeah, recruiting without our guidance is not valid and are you even sure that they have the abilities to be recruits of the Elite Forces." she points every concept and regulations to be part of the Elite Forces and I feel pretty bad about it turning us down.

"Commander Elesis has a point there, we can't recruit random men and women so blindly." one of the higher commanders agreed to Commander Elesis' statements. I stare at the others and they seem agreed as well except for Commander Chung and Commander Elsword that is. Then I peek at the other five, Gryle and Eiyu seemed down as well, while Blake feels like he is being mocked, Zechs is pissed and I can see Asashin flinching at the moment. I this will turn out fine.

"Permission to speak sir?" Blake suddenly speaks and took a step forward.

"Permission granted." Commander Elsword granted it and was confused and surprised at the same time.

"If Commander Elesis, Commander Aisha and the other Commanders doesn't look impressed at first sight. How about we show our skills in a sparring." All of us shock of what he said and he really is confident about it.

"I agree with Blake's idea. People should not criticize due to observation." Zechs takes a step forward and supports Blake.

"I also supports Blake's idea, it is not a good habit to speak foul about what we look on the outside." Asashin now assist them and the three of us glance at each other and nod in agreement.

"We can't let this slide, it ruins our reputation and skills." Gryle speak for the three of us and we all take a step forward that we can show our true skills and show that we are worthy to be part of the Elite Forces.

"Commander Elsword, Commander Chung these recruits you got really have some nerve and pride... Like any human to prove himself." One of the commanders was impressed at our courage and pride to ourselves.

"Ok Blake, as one of the high commanders I grant your request. You six will spar with the top units of the Elite Forces and show us that you are worth it to be one of them." Commander Elesis crosses her arms as she say these words.

"We will start the sparring at the combat room 1500 sharp." she added and we all salute.

"Yes ma'am!" With that we were dismissed and went out of the bridge. I walk towards and talk to him for a while.

"Hey Blake, you sure have guts to speak to the highest commanders." I compliment his courage to speak first from all of us.

"Well it's alright that we are treated differently but it is another story if our pride is offended." he said in a monotone voice.

"Oh shut it Blake, you really have a point and we appreciate that you spoke first." Eiyu suddenly joined the conversation and Gryle nod in agreement.

"But now we need to work as a team to show them we are not any normal recruits." Asashin blurted out.

"And Commander Elesis said we will fight the best units of the Elite Forces, so this is not an easy fight." Zechs added.

"Teamwork is the key to our win, no matter how strong they are they will fall if we work together as one." Blake points out on how to win this test.

"Right now it's 1330, we can use the remaining time to practice and try to make tactics or strategies due to every situation possible." Asashin tells us what we can do to the remaining time we have. I just hope we can get permission to use the combat room for a while.

* * *

_1 hour and 30 minutes later_

(Chung's POV)

"Come on Elsword the sparring is about to start." I pull Elsword's lazy butt and watch the match, well we are the ones who recruit them so we must cheer them for their test to join the Elite Forces. Finally after pulling and a lot of walking for miles we arrive at the combat room.

But it is really unexpected to us, consider the fact that Elsword and I planned that we will make their weakness to become their strength too but this suddenly pops out. I think Elesis and the others really strict about the Elite Forces. I observe the six, it seems Blake and Zechs are in the front lines, Nash, Eiyu and Gryle are in the rear or behind the two, Asashin is in the very back. But when I look at the other side I was shock that they called the Alpha Unit. The strongest group in the Elite Forces three men are heavily armed for short and medium combat range one girl magician and two men packed with guns for medium and long combat range.

"So you really don't want them to be part of the force huh sis." Elsword said in disgust and it just ticks her off.

"If they really have the pride let's see if they can bring down the strongest unit of the forces." she shouted back at Elsword.

"You really are an idiot Elsword." Aisha added.

The aura is really devilish and harsh but all of it was gone when we were surprised Add entered the combat room.

"Add why are you here?" I ask him confusingly, he never leaves his workplace unless for a good reason.

"I heard rumours that there will be new six recruits that talked back to the commanders. It is worth it to watch those kind of people." he is really interested to watch this fight huh.

"And they don't have a magician too which makes things more interesting." yup he is totally interested.

"Ha! They don't have a magician, so do you still have what it takes to take the strongest unit of the Elite Forces." Elesis spout that she is confident the Alpha Unit will win this.

"Don't get a hold of yourself. The match didn't even started yet." Blake replied while he sheathes out his two-handed sword but instead carrying it with two hands he can do it with only one hand.

"Don't worry if you get shot it is only shock bullets. Well, the sparring will start in." Finally the countdown begins.

"5." One by one all of them took out their weapons.

"4." Those look on their faces, it seems they want to win and to have fun.

"3." While the Alpha Unit looks disgusted.

"2." Show them.

"1." Everyone show them and us you true skills.

"Begin!" the announcer shouted and the fight started.

Blake is the first one charge against the three melee combat units while the Nash, Eiyu, Gryle and Zechs follows him from behind. He quickly attack with a side slash that loose the balance of the three alpha unit close combat and Nash, Eiyu and Gryle past them to get the magician and the gunners from the backlines. Their strategy is good, Blake and Zechs blocks the path of the three units and if they try to engage the two of them they are open to Asashins' sniper attack. The Alpha Unit is now divided and slowly losing and Elesis really doesn't like what she is seeing right now.

"Come on Alpha Unit, show no mercy!" she shouted with bossy manners. She doesn't really want them to be part of the force by the way she acts.

* * *

(Blake's POV)

Man that woman really is a hot-headed but I need to focus to this fight and win and prove her that they can't just judge someone by just looking at them.

"Blake here they come." Zechs alerted me and I analyze their formation. It seems that they plan to break through by charging at us with the shield wielder first.

"Zechs, I'll stop the one with the shield you take care of those two swordsmen." I discuss him the plan and made direct eye contact to Asashin that we will need his help.

"Engage in 3... 2... 1... Now." I quickly charge and clashes my sword to the shield and Zechs leap above me and engaged the swordsmen.

* * *

(Gryle's POV)

"Nash provide us cover fire!"

"Roger!" Nash reacts in an instant and he holds the trigger of his shooters while me and Eiyu get close and take them out fast.

As suspected they are having a hard time returning fire, this is a good opportunity for us and we cover the distance faster. We finally reach them but suddenly the magician aimed her wand towards us and a lot of fireballs are coming out. Eiyu and I are forced to jump back but we got hit by a few fireballs but good thing it is not a hard hit.

"Disperse Shot." I took out my dual pitstols and aimed the arms of their magician, on cue I fire six shots and numbs her arms for a few minutes. Nash quickly regroups to us and Eiyu charge against the gunner on the left. The gunner fired a large shot combined with fire element.

"Explosion!" Nash shot two bullets towards the fire bullet when the bullets are close enough it explodes and the fire bullet was gone.

"Explosive Bind!" Eiyu traps the three enemies with chains and Eiyu shoot the chains one by one and it explodes, the three are down for the count.

"Nice job." we high five each other but it is not yet time to celebrate Zechs, Blake and Asashin are still taking on the other three.

(Blake's POV)

I fend off the shield wielder but he push harder and harder and worse that I am a sitting duck by just fending off this shield but I must prevent them to regroup. At the corner of my eye I see the other three down but they are starting to get back up and none of them manage to notice.

"I had enough of this crap!" the one who talks a lot starting to become angry for a very low reason.

"By the way you speak, you are the leader." I mumble with disgust. It really is annoying to think that they don't take this fight seriously and by that reason alone is enough to taste their own crap.

I caught off guard when they past me and slash my stomach, I look behind Nash and the others are pinned down and trying to get up quick. Gladly they regrouped first rather than attack them, now it is time for us to regroup too but the leader of the enemy charge against our friends and no time for thinking.

* * *

(Elsword's POV) (PSO2 main theme background music to make it more awesome... I think?)

Everything seems to be a neck a neck match until the magician from the Alpha Unit casts "Aftershock" which pinned Nash, Gryle and Eiyu down and they quickly regroup and the leader seems to do his finishing blow "Earth Strike". By the looks it's over but suddenly I see Blake charging in to protect his allies and what caught my eyes is that his sword is somekind of transforming. Now the leader jumps high and slashes his sword down vertically but instead it hit Nash and the others his sword clashed with Blake's and he was sent flying with his giant sword. Finally Blake's team regrouped and Asashin said "Long Shot" as he shot a bullet from his rifle and at perfect accuracy he hits the magician down for the count. Nash, Gryle and Eiyu now recover and Nash now starts to give cover fire for Gryle and Eiyu to get close to the frontliners. Zechs suddenly joins the battle as he dash forward to the two gunners at the back. He pops out the blades hidden in his arms and quickly and he mumbles "Play Dance" he stops between them and starts to slash every part where sensitive like the legs then hit the stomatch then the other parts where he can land some hard blows and finally they go down which the frontliners are the only ones left. Blake now engages the three frontlines "Sweeper" his sword changes again and he made a very powerful horizontal slash that hits all three, the swordsmen lost their grip and sent flying. Blake quickly steps away and again charges at the shield wielder as he push him back a few steps back then Gryle and Eiyu now engage the swordsmen without their swords. "Thorn Chain" "Sphere Blast" the two made a combo, first is that Gryle thrust her katana on the ground and mark a big circle each of them and then Eiyu binds them and shoot the chains and explodes with the help of the Sphere Blast the explosion was more powerful than normal. Blake now gives powerful slashes to the shield, the wielder starts to lose his grip on his shield until Blake give his final slash and his shield now is flying in the air then quickly Nash dash forward and aimed his guns at him directly and shot him a lot of times until he is down. With that settled, the match ended and the medics barge in and take care everyone's wounds or bruises. Add left the combat room as soon it was finished, Chung is happy that they won the sparring while the others are either impressed, shocked or not interested especially my big sister.

"Now does that satisfy you Commander big sis." I cross my arms waiting for her to reply something. By the looks of it she doesn't believe what she saw that the strongest unit loss to new recruits.

"Fine! As part of the high Commanders I Elesis Sieghart now declare these 6 new recruits to be part of the Elite Forces!" she spit out every word I want to hear and I mentally fist pump.

"All those in favour say aye" one of the commanders blurted out and all of them replied the same and it is now official that they are now part of the Elite Forces.

Chung and I will now share the news to our new recruits. We walk towards the six who fought bravely and fearless with injuries for a real victory.

"Hey guys how are you holding up?" I ask them if they are alright after that fight.

"Yeah we seem to be in one piece." Gryle speaks up while they are being treated.

"We got good news for you, the high in command approves you six to be part of the Elite Forces." I announce proudly and they are either happy or relaxed.

"Welcome to the Elite Forces Gryle, Eiyu, Nash, Asashin, Zechs, Blake." Chung welcomes the new recruits and it will be a new road after this. We will make our move soon.

* * *

**I will be honest, I really had a hard time to think this fight scene and words to come out for the skills for the OCs. And also I decide that every race will only have 6 OCs, which left is the Elf race or Haan family (both of them are on the same side). Only 5 slots remains and I will try my best to post the next chapter fast and the other races will be involved in the story soon but for now we will start at the Humans.**

**PS: PixeliteMC, MaouSama00, Sky-Of-Silver-Lining and FumeKnight kindly PM me the skills of your submitted OCs and I will get to it soon as possible.**

**For extras or spoiler alert I think that the Nasod and Elf races will be involved in Chapter 3, 4 or 5.**

**That is all thank you for reading A Great War (Human view)**


	4. Phoenix Unit

**Chapter 3: The Phoenix Unit**

It's been a week since the six were recruited to the Elite Forces. Most of their time were eaten away by Commander Elsword and Commander Chung's training practice for the actual fight for they are going to get in the battlefield, but for now all of them has their own free time. Blake and Zechs are hanging out in their rooms. They all share in one room and it has mostly everything a living room and a bedroom has. Blake is bored as ever when he sharpens all of his seven swords on his down time and check if it has any damages or anything that will lead to a disadvantage in combat, on the other hand Zechs is checking up on his system to see if his nasod arms or legs have any difficulties or damages during all the training they had for the past week. It is just now that he noticed his hidden blades are getting dull and ask for Blake's help to polish them.

"Hey Blake, can you help me with my blades here." Zechs requests nicely and Blake simply nodded, he stop sharpening his sword and sit besides Zechs to see what is the problem of his blades.

"It seems the blades' sharpness is getting a bit dull and the tip is nearly as a blunt edge." he dictates and points out the sharp part and the tip of the blade, he took out a weird looking rock and starts to rub it on the dull blades. When the rock made contact with the blade it made a calm scratch sound and Blake sharpens the blades at the same time he is lost in thought.

"Hey Blake what is that rock you are holding?" Blake regains his senses and looks straight forward to Zechs.

"Oh um, this is called a whetstone. It is really useful to sharpen the edges of the swords and the next thing you know you have a deadly weapon."

"But what about its durability?

"Well my swords were made by my father, he gives it to me as a present and I got to say each sword is really thick it doesn't need to be fixed by blacksmiths."

"Oh, how is father anyway?" Blake flinch by his question, he stops sharpening Zechs' blades and stare at his sword with half lit eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it for now, maybe some other time." Blake blurted out and Zechs just nodded in reply since he feels that Blake doesn't want to talk about his past at this time. An awkward silence came afterwards and after a few more rubs of the whetstone to the blade Blake finally finished his job. Zechs took his blades and see that it's stinking sharp and shiny.

"Thanks Blake. Oh and I am curious about what you said about your sword, may I take a look at it." Blake looks at Zechs surprised that he gets interested by his sword.

"Sure I don't mind at all." as time flows the two now starts to talk about blades, weapons, guns mostly everything and keeping their conversation on the main topic, Zechs looks at the swords one by one and continued talking to Blake.

* * *

In the training room is where Eiyu, Nash and Gryle having their usual practices to enhance their profession and combat tactics. Since Gryle is the tactician and the assigned leader for the group, she takes a lot of responsibility to lead her group to the right track. Nash is in the shooting range, he is making adjustments to his dual barrage pistols since his accuracy to the target circles are a bit off. He made a few tweaks on his two pistols Raze and Rave, examining both guns he aims at the target circles again and took a shot. He keeps shooting the target circles then his pistols clicked, he unloaded the empty magazines and took fresh ones from his vest, he cocks the chambers and starts to shoot again at the targets once more. He ceased fire after he finishes his second magazines, he checks the targets and there were a lot of holes near and on the bulls-eye. Nash is now satisfied at the results, he walks to the sparring area where Eiyu and Gryle are fighting against each other.

Nash observes his two friends fight, swords clashing, guns firing, dodging and powerful attacks. "Assassination!" "Force Shot!" both trade blows with their guns and clashes swords again and again and by the looks of their fight it is like a stalemate. "Crimson Shot." Gryle's mind went into a state of nothingness, as for Eiyu this is an opportunity for her to get a clean strike. Eiyu quickly charges at Gryle and just within seconds Eiyu is in range with the vulnerable Gryle standing still at the same spot. "Quick Charge!" before Gryle could finishes her concentration she was interrupted by a bullet to her right arm and fell down to the floor from the sudden impact. Eiyu quickly pointed the tip of her sword to Gryle's neck by an inch.

"Surrender." Gryle pouts while she raises her hands to admit defeat. Nash walk closer to Gryle and held out a hand for her.

"You guys are really good." Nash compliments while Gryle reaches his hand and pulls her up to her feet. The three manage to chat a little longer before calling it a day for their training as they walk back to their room, they were greeted by Blake and Zechs.

"Welcome back Gryle, Eiyu and Nash." Blake said blankly.

"Yeah, the bath is ready for you guys." Gryle and Eiyu raced to the bathroom and Eiyu got in first, Gryle rant a bit then she just sigh and lean against the wall. Nash scan around he noticed Asashin is not with them.

"Blake, where's Asashin?" Nash asked out of the blue but Blake just remained himself and replied while fixing his swords.

"He said he just want to get some fresh air."

* * *

Asashin lied about getting some fresh air, he is inside the HQ walking around for no reason at all and just wants to kill time, he past a lot of pole and once past him they start to whisper.

"Hey he is one of those new recruits."

"Such a waste it's been a week and they didn't even had a single mission."

"Yeah a waste indeed."

Asashin twitch everytime he hears people whispering about him and his friends. He tightens his fist due to anger, he isn't focused to where is going and he ended up at the entrance of the bridge room.

"Ugh, why did I ended up here." Asashin scratches his head, he is about to leave but heard Commander Elsword, Commander Chung and all the other commanders are talking.

"Did we receive any communication from the Lion unit?"

"Negative. We are trying to make communications with them but something is blocking our signal."

"Where are they right now?"

"They are located at Residential Area 3."

"What are they do-" the conversation of the commanders was interrupted when they heard a beeping sound and one of the staff shouted out loud.

"Commander Elesis we receive a distress call!"

"Who is it from?!"

"It's from the Lion unit ma'am!" there was a total silence until Commander Elsword speaks up for everyone else.

"Patch it through private."

"Yes sir!" Asashin is really curious about what is going inside the bridge, he slightly opens the poke his head in a little to see and hear the distress call.

"T-This is James, leader of the L-Lion Unit! My co-comrades and I are cut o-off from returning to HQ by nasods! We also have the cr-crates of food and wa-water supplies but some of it were left behind but no-not too far from our lo-location! We ne-"

"James here they come!"

"D-Damn it, we need immediate a-assistance! Lion unit o-out!" the communication was full of static and the video is shaking, blurry and buffering from time to time. James and his units managed to get past the jamming system by chance.

"Damn! Penensio, is there any unit available to do a search and rescue mission?" Commander Elesis starts to take control of the entire bridge and Commander Penensio started to search an available unit.

"Private, track the exact location of the distress call." Commander Elsword joins in and gives an order to one of the staff.

"Major I want you to scan the entire area of the place and give me the coordinates of anything including any suspicious reading." Commander Chung joins in as well.

"Yes sir!" both replied in unison, Commander Elesis has a smile printed on her face to see his brother and all the staff are working hard to save the Lion unit, she focuses back to Penensio.

"There are no 1st rank and 2nd rank available right now although in 3rd rank the Zell unit is currently available but 3rd rank units can't go alone since they are just new to the battlefield." Elesis curses under her breath knowing the fact most units are out with their missions defending bases, spotting enemies entering the area or finding resources.

"Commander Elsword they are positioned in this spot!" they turn on the holographic projector made by Add and it made a 3D map of Residential Area 3, four blue dots were appeared on the projector indicating that the Lion unit are holding out in one of the intact houses.

"Multiple bogeys are spotted in the radar! Patching it through!" this time a lot of red triangles appeared on the map indicating the incoming enemies, all of it are moving towards the Lion unit and fast.

"More enemies located! Sending coordinates!" There are more red triangles appeared but those aren't moving at all it seems that they are covering the entire area preventing anyone to go in or out.

"One unit can't handle this alone!" Vanessa shouted out loud and Elesis smashed her fists on the table.

"Sis, I will go and help the Zell unit rescue Lion unit." Elsword straighten his back and volunteered himself to be with the mission.

"So will I, they need all the help they can get." Chung volunteered as well but it didn't satisfied Elesis' thoughts.

"Even with the two of you with them it's still not enough." Elesis replied bluntly.

Asashin is really pissed that they seems invisible in the HQ, he quickly opened the door and salutes the commanders.

"We will join the mission Commander Elesis."

"Asashin what are you doing here?" Elsword looks at Asashin confused while Elesis just gave him a death glare.

"Do even know how dangerous the mission is?!" Elesis shouts at Asashin although he shrugs it off.

"We beat the Alpha unit, I am sure we can handle it."

"How about your friends do they even agreed to join?"

"We are just on standby in HQ for a week now, and I can say they will go as well." Asashin knows that he and his friends wants to join the fight, they don't want to be a burden and be useless forever. Elesis gives him one last stare and sigh in defeat.

"Fine, from now on you will be called Phoenix unit. Elsword accompany Asashin to gather his friends, Chung I want you to rally Zell unit. Meet up back here at the bridge within 15 minutes to discuss our battle plan." Elesis announce proudly and the other commanders nod in approval.

"Yes ma'am!" the three salutes and bolted out of the room.

They run down the hallway as fast as they can, at the very first intersection Chung part ways as he turn right. Asashin and Elsword kept running straight, they dodge a few people in the way and try to create a conversation as well.

"Hey Asashin, why did you speak up for the rest back there?" Elsword questioned Asashin and he looked at him confused.

"I did say we stayed here for too long in HQ." Asashin has a point when Elsword realised they just trained them a week.

"Lets see what will their reaction to this sudden news." Elsword replies and both of them kept running to the room. After a few minutes they finally arrived to Asashin's room. He slowly opens the door to be greeted by the group.

"Hey Asashin, where have you been?" Eiyu asks casually.

"Oh uhmm." Asashin can't manage to reply then Nash noticed the person behind him.

"Commander Elsword? What brings you here?" Everyone quickly stood firm and straight and give a salute to the commander.

"No time to explain, we need you all in the bridge within 10 minutes. Better gear up and move your butts!" Elsword gives them the order they need to do including Asashin too.

"Yes sir!" they replied in unison, Elsword left them as he heads back to the bridge and the five eyed Asashin suspiciously.

"Why did Elsword want us at the bridge?" Gryle stare at Asashin still has suspicions.

"Well I accidentally went to the bridge and heard them talking about a mission. So I barge in and volunteered ourselves to join the mission." Asashin confess his mistake, there was complete silence covered the group then becomes excited about the mission they have. No one is even bothered by the danger or troubles that they will encounter.

"You are the man Asashin." Zechs pats Asashin's back.

"We finally have our first mission!" Gryle did a little happy dance with Eiyu.

"Its about time too." Nash fist pumped with excitement.

"Sorry to interrupt your celebration everyone but we need to get back there quickly. We have 8 minutes left." Blake pops out of the bathroom, he already wears his black coat, greyish pants, elbow pads and knee pads, grey plate armor and grey outline boots. He walks toward his sword and made some fininshing touches, he unloads one of his sword and put it on the horizontal holder on the back of his waist while he carries the biggest sword with the other swords in it.

* * *

**(Blake's POV)**

I lean on the door and wait for the others to get prepared. Gryle and Eiyu went inside the bathroom to change and since both of them are girls we didn't bother to ask, while we boys change near on our own beds.

Nash finished first, he wears a white jacket with red outlines reaches to his waist, a grey vest within the jacket where he stores his magazine and grenades, white pants with red lines design and has a gun holster both on his left and right hip where the handles of his pistols are pointing forward, red combat boots and a very long scarf half red and half white that reaches to his thighs. His clothing really matches his white hair and red eye and i'm gueesing it's his favorite colors. Zechs wore a simple white jacket and black trousers and I can clearly see his nasod arms and legs and he made a quick system check. Asashin is almost the same as me, he let his medium length black hair unkempt, he wore a black zip-up hoodie,dark blue denim pants and black sneakers, has a holster at the back of his waist for his handgun and his rifle is strapped on his back. He put some kind of stick on his left sleeve and has a mini pouch on his left waist. We gather up then the girls finished changing as well.

Eiyu tied her long black hair into a bun at the back of her head, she wears a dark red long sleeve button up shirt which is over a cream shirt, also has a white tie and white pieces of armor on her shoulder, white gloves with red plating, a grey and red accents jeans and a small plated heeled boots, she has her gun in a gun holster on her left thigh and her sword sheath on her left hip while her whip coiled on her right thigh. Gryle let her black hair flow that reaches to her waist and some bangs covering her right eye, she wears a simple whitish sleeveless shirt and covers it with a brownish red sleeveless jacket including a red light weight armor, brown jeans reaches to her legs with shin guards and black heeled boots, she has also have a gun hostler on her left and right thighs and a long sword sheath for her katana on her left hip. Both of them quickly joins us.

"You all ready to go?" Nash asks everyone just to be sure that we are all ready to leave, everyone nodded, I took my sword leaning against the wall and everyone looks at me with their eyebrows slightly raised.

"Dont you have somekind of holder for that sword of yours Blake?" Eiyu questions and I only shrug as a response.

"Technically this sword is already a sheath of my other swords and a holder can't carry it." I said in a matter-of-fact voice and quickly noticed the time.

"Shoot, we only have 5 minutes lets go!" I quickly exit the room and the others followed behind me. We continue to run to the bridge, we arrived with 1 minute to spare and before we enter the bridge I heard footsteps coming towards us. I look to the diretion of the sound to see Commander Chung with 4 more people.

"Good you made it in time. Lets go we need to act quick." we didn't bother to question why by the look on his face is dead serious. I enter the bridge first and one by one the others enters as well. The four stick together and the six of us did the same, Commander Chung went to Commander Elsword to announce we are here.

"Good you made it in time 3rd rank Zell unit and 3rd rank Phoenix unit." Commander Elesis walks towards us along with the other commanders, she look at the four when she said Zell and to us Phoenix.

"By the way Gryle you will be the leader and your code name is Phoenix-1, Eiyu will be Phoenix-2, Nash Phoenix-3, Asashin Phoenix-4, Zechs Phoenix-5 and Blake Phoenix-6." Commander Elsword said out of nowhere.

"Yes sir!" we all replied in unison then Commander Elesis clears her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Ok enough celebrating, we need to rescue 2nd rank Lion unit." she said the focus of the mission and Nash raised his hand.

"What's the ranking about?"

"It means what it is, if your rank is higher you will be assigned to the frontlines and since you are 3rd rank its better to be the support than risking your lives in the battlefield." Commander Penensio explains, everyone is hurt and thankful at the same time cause of their care to us not to get wasted out there.

"Alright back to the task at hand. The Lion unit made their stand in Residential Area 3 and the area is in complete control of the nasods." Commander Vanessa opened a holographic projector making an exact replica of Residential Area 3, then there were blue circles appeared and Commander Elesis points out that these are the Lion unit, then there are red triangles appeared circling the blue circles thus this indicates the enemies engaging them, then more red triangles appeared far away the location and these enemies are stationary that secured the area where no one can go in or out.

"Now this is how we will infiltrate their defense."

"The main entrance is heavily fortified and we all need to be alert since we don't know what we will encounter there so I want Elsword, Chung, Aisha and Blake to charge through the mob." I was surprised that I am about to go with the commanders rather than being with my team.

"Wait! Why am I seperated from my group?" I said instantly and the others agree with me.

"It is best that they have some assistance and we all decide that you will be with them during the operation." I can't believe it but why me? I know we are six in the group but it feels wrong.

"But Blake doe-" I put my hand on Gryle's shoulder totally cuts her off, she looks at me worried and I only shake my head.

"Are you sure Blake?" Nash questions me anxiously to think that something wrong will happen.

"They already decided and I'm sure it's for the best." everyone eyed me and I nod to assure them my decision.

"Alright now we have Blake's approval let's get back to it. As I mentioned that the four of them will take the front main entrance, now there are two rear entrances that are less fortified but I want all of you to remain alert! Gryle, you will take your unit at the right entrance. Gon you will take the left entrance."

"Roger!" we all said in unison, Commander Elesis, Commander Vanessa, and Commander Penensio said they will stay and guide or notify us that what might happen. They also gives us ear pieces so we can communicate with the others on the battlefield. We proceed quickly to the launching bay, I ask Commander Aisha if I can be with my group for the moment luckily she agrees and give me a toothy smile. I wave at my group, yeah group friends is just too foreign for me right now.

"Hey Blake are you sure you will be fine?" I sigh as Zechs questions me.

"A hello would be better and yes I will be fine." I joke a bit to lighten up the mood a bit.

"If anything goes wrong just message us alright." Gryle said and I simply nod in reply.

"Okay everyone let's go." Commander Elsword shouts and we split up to our groups, Asashin volunteered himself to drive their jeep and I group up with the commanders. We all entered our military armored jeep and Commander Elesis says her final remarks through the communication.

"Stay safe everyone. Begin Mission!" we all bolted out of the HQ and we split ways to our assigned positions.

Gryle and the others made a right turn and Gon with his unit made a left turn while we remained moving straight. The ride was totally boring as ever and I have no intentions rather than looking outside the window, I wonder what we will encounter on the battlefield, is it out of my league? Is it something we can't handle? Are we enough to stop the enemy? More questions run through my head and it gets worse and worse every question. I shrug off my thoughts and return my focus looking outside the window. Now that I noticed it that there are already houses around the area but what catches me is that someone or something suddenly appeared on top of the buildings.

"What are those things?" I ask the group while I point the roof of the houses.

"It's a surprise attack!" Commander Chung shouts and Commander Elsword drift the car sideward to create a small barricade and we now are receiving gunshots on our side.

"Ride's over we will fight our way through." Commander Elsword got out of the jeep first then Commander Chung followed, the same goes to Commander Aisha and I since my exit door is getting shot.

"Aceldama!" Commander Chung bombarded one of the houses and Commander Elsword gave me the order to charge as well, once the rain of missles stops Commander Elsword charges to the left while I charge to the right. I see nasods gathering in front of me, I engage them with a powerful side slash.

* * *

**(Gryle's POV)**

"I can't believe he agrees to split with us." I pout and play with my fingers during the boring ride.

"Just suck it up, it's the command from the very top and Blake thinks its for the best." Nash stated and the tension of silence just thickened, but I think there wouldn't be any difference since he doesn't talk much anyway.

"Don't worry about it, he will be with us for the next mission." Zechs reassure us and we all nod in agreement.

"Exile unit and Phoenix-6 are now engaging the enemy." Commander Vanessa said through the earpiece and it only made us worry more.

"Hey Gryle, take the wheel." I am so lost in thought I almost didn't heard Asashin's call. I nod as I hold the wheel with both of my hands, Asashin brings out his rifle and he opened the window to aim for something. I am a bit confused since there is nothing out here but a bunch of houses then there are now something shooting at us. Asashin started shooting his rifle and I notice small figures on the roof. Asashin stops shooting and focus back on the wheel.

"Bring out your guns we will pierce through this defense." Asashin put away his rifle and took out his handgun. We all nod except Zechs because he doesn't wield a gun, I bring out my dual rapid fire pistols and open the window. Everyone does the same thing and starts shooting the enemies we can while there are enemy troops popping out of the road, Asashin tries to avoid them or run them over if it's impossible to avoid them then suddenly one of them jumps into the front of the jeep and tries to destroy the engine, I destroy the mirror in front of me to aim the nasod with blades on his hands. "Assassination!" I take a shot to the nasod's body and it pierces through its body and falls down to the side. Our ride came to an end when the nasod shot the back tire on the left, Asashin ables to stable the car poorly but we can't park here in the open we will be sitting ducks!

"Asashin try to park there!" Nash pointed to a location where there are destroyed houses but it makes a good barricade. Asashin steers the car to the destroyed houses and parks inside. We quickly pop out of the jeep, Zechs, Nash and Eiyu secures the back hole while Asashin and I secure the front.

"Phoenix-1 to HQ, we were able to past the defense line although our jeep is not accessable anymore." I report our status right now and we wait for a reply.

"Copy that Phoenix-1, proceed onward before the nasods reach you." I hear Commander Vanessa answers back.

"Copy HQ, Phoenix-1 out. Alright we will proceed on foot everyone." I inform everyone that we need to push forward. We check the front and the back and it seems there are no enemies on sight, we remain cautious as we move out leaving the van behind. Out of nowhere more nasods came out of the buildings and in front of us.

"What are kind of nasods are these anyway?" Eiyu questions but we can't reply because we don't know either.

"The ones on the roof are called Nasod Guard: Cannon, they equip with a rifle that shoots lasers and throws grenades and in front of you are Nasod Guard: Shield, they use their shield to block your attacks and watch out for his electric baton." Commander Penensio briefly explains while we engage in combat.

We can't turn back now since we made it this far, Asashin and Nash return fire against the nasods on the rooftops and Eiyu, Zechs and I charge towards the mob in front. "Hunter's Emerge." I hold my katana with my left hand and one of my pistols with my right hand, I make a few shots at them to make them stop marching forward. "Enhancement Up!" Zechs suddenly becomes really fast and his strength increases as well like his nasod limbs unlocked its potential. He left us behind and made contact with one of the nasods, Eiyu swiftly dashes her way to the middle of three nasods "Blade Entrapment!" she starts slashing them even if her slash is getting blocked by the shields but every hit she made more chains are getting tangled at them. "Sphere Blast!" I mark the three nasods around Eiyu first then try to mark the others as well "Explosive Bind!" the chains exploded and the damage became more severe thanks to my mark but I suddenly felt a painful sting behind me. I fell down on the ground and my body temperature is dropping low.

"Gryle!" Zechs pushes the nasods out of his way towards me. I try to reach my hand to him but my body refuses to move from the pain and my body is starting to get cold.

* * *

**(Asashin's POV)**

"Nash look out!" one of the nasods already locked on at Nash thankfully he got away before he got shot in the body. I keep shooting at the nasods on the roof but everytime I shot one down two take its place. "Twist Shot!" Nash cross his pistols and shot in sync as soon it reaches the middle of two nasods the bullets quickly split apart hitting the nasods to side and fall down the roof. I take another shot and my magazine runs out of bullets, I quickly unload the magazine take out a fresh one from my pouch and reload. I was about to take a shot but three nasods has their guns pointed at me, I jump away from the cover holding my rifle with one hand I take out my handgun with my right hand and aim at the nasods who are targeting me. "Suppressive Fire!" I keep firing my handgun while jumping out of their range and aim my rifle at them with one hand "Bullet Ricochet!" pulling the trigger and the bullet hit the nasod right in the face and it bounces to the other two nasods killing them perfectly.

"Gryle!" Zechs shouted out of the blue, I look at them for a bit to see Gryle is down on the floor with a little blue on her back. Zechs slash his way through the nasods while Eiyu prevents the other nasods from coming in.

"Nash let's go help them." I communicate Nash through the earpiece then he looks at me and gave a small nod. We dash our way towards them while returning fire to the nasods on the roof that are shooting at us. Before we even about to meet up with Zechs and the others we notice there are big ice blizzards heading straight right at us.

"Everyone look out!" Nash shouts through the communicator but there are a few ice blizzards heading towards Gryle.

"Nash take out those ice heading towards Gryle!", "Copy that!" We sprint into action, Nash glide his way through the nasods while I hide in a poorly made barricade. there are six blizzards incoming quickly and Nash said he will handle the three from the left while I will take the three from the right. "Tri-Shot!" (New skill for Asashin) I take three shots for each blizzard and the bullets past through the ice shattering it to bits. "Shell Shock!" Nash takes a few shot with his pistols and prevents the blizzards moving closer as soon it came to a halt a few meters away from Gryle's position.

"This is Phoenix-4, Phoenix-1 is down and are there any nasods that can wield ice?" I ask sternly while giving covering fire for Nash to assist Zechs in his advance.

"What! A nasod that wields ice! Asashin be careful that nasod is Leviathan and it has an impenetrable shield unless you find its power source." Commander Elsword shouts through the communication and a bigger nasod steps into the fight and has blue outlines colors to it. I quickly take a shot but it didn't give any powerful damage, so this is what they call Leviathan huh?

"Nash try finding the power source Commander Elsword is talking about we will hold it off as long as we can!"

"I'll do my best! Hang in there guys!" he quickly sprint out of the battlefield to find the power source, I know it's stupid but according to nasods you can't function the shield if you are too far away from the source right!? I know it's here somewhere, find it quick Nash!

**(Nash's POV)**

Don't panic, don't panic, Gryle will be fine my job is to find that power source and destroy it. I try finding it every corner, houses, everywhere and farther I go more nasods show up. I'm getting irritated by these things, I supressing fire until my guns 'click' and pass through them. I reload my pistol and continue my search. At the next corner I was surprise attacked with lasers, I manage to dodge a few but they hit my left leg and I tumbled down on the ground. I quickly hide behind the broken house in front of me. I peek at the nasods, instead of hunting me down they defend the fortified house behind them. I try to look at the house and I finally found the power source one is shaded red and the other is shaded blue.

"This is Phoenix-3, I found two power sources here.", "Copy that Phoenix-3, destroy both power source and regroup with your team when you are finished." I heard HQ replied and I started to become worried.

"Roger. Phoenix-3 out." I return my focus to the nasods, I ready my pistols and ready myself to charge in.

I start a countdown in my thoughts to begin my assault _"3...2...1...Go!" _ I pop out of the cover and there are 4 nasods start to fire at me. I return fire while closing my distance to them "Twist Shot!" I cross my pistols and take a shot in sync. Once the bullets are in the middle of the first two nasods it quickly split apart and hit them to the side. I shoot at them some more and I hide in a small cover, I take out new magazines from my vest and reload my pistols ignoring the storm of laser shots at me. I jump over to proceed my advance "Disarm."I use my pistol Rave, I aim for the nasod on the right and take multiple shots to its arm forcing it to drop the weapon. I slide on the ground to get past them and when I am right in the middle I point my pistol at them "Blitz Shot." I take a shot and bullets fly faster to the nasods giving them no time to react. It hit them right in the head, I get back up on my feet and check the area if its clear. I look around and there are no nasods in sight. I take out my high explosive grenades, pulling the ring of each grenade I throw it inside the house and run my way back to my friends. The grenades detonated and made a big explosion.

"Power sources destroyed!", "Good job Nash now proceed with the mission." Commander Penensio gives his remark and assist my friends on beating Leviathan.

* * *

**(Blake's POV)**

"This is Phoenix-4, Phoenix-1 is down….."

I am now worried about them Gryle is down by a nasod named Leviathan and things are not folding in our hands right now, Commander Elsword and I try to pierce this defense and rush through or the Lion unit will be annihilated. I was caught off guard for a second when I felt electricity courses through my veins, I bit my lip to prevent the pain and stab my sword on the face of the nasod that just hit me. I jump back to regroup with the commanders but the defense is too overwhelming we can't create a hole to pass it.

"Where are the reinforcements coming from!?" Commander Elsword snaps while I clash swords with a nasod that its hands are daggers.

"This is HQ, Elsword keep what you guys are doing. The units near the Lion unit are being pulled to barricade your way. If this keeps up the other units can rescue them easier."

"So we just need to kill these things so more units will be pulled out?" Commander Elsword jump back to communicate while Commander Chung, Commander Aisha and I hold the line.

I slice the nasod in half and more nasods are charging towards us. I take out my Sickle Sword "Sharp Tornado!" I throw the sword in a circular motion to make it spinning knocking out the incoming nasods but I can't get my sword now when it landed in the middle of the mob.

"Alright then thanks sis. Ok we just need to take them out so we can get the attention of the nasods inside." Commander Elsword exclaims.

"Roger that commander." I charge at the next wave and Commander Elsword joins as well "Armageddon Blade!" his sword became bigger and made a down slash at the mob, "Swords Storm!" I throw my Mother Sword at the incoming nasods and all the swords inside pops out and barrage anything it passes. I take out my Blunt Sword that is stored at the holder on my back and charge again.

"Elsword at your right! Magic Missle!" Commander Aisha warns Commander Elsword the nasods with rifles are already aiming him but she interrupted the nasods and she shot fireballs at them. "Scare Chase." Commander Chung fires a round of his cannon and hits the nasods ahead of me and made a path towards my swords. I am about to reach for my Mother Sword but at the corner of my eye I spot a human like nasod charging at me and fast. Our swords clashed and nasods start to circle around me.

"Commander Elsword what is that?" I ask what is the nasod in front of me that wields a sword, it gives random slashes and I try my best to dodge it.

"That is 'Crow Rider' be careful that thing has good swordsmanship and careful with its nasod claw too." Commander Elsword tries to reach me but another Crow Rider appeared and confronted him to prevent from reaching me.

"Hold in there Blake we're coming!" Commander Chung and Commander Aisha assist Commander Elsword dealing the other Crow Rider and some other nasods while I need to make my stand here, but when I look further my sickle sword is close and I will try to create a path for the commanders. I charge at the Crow Rider and we clash swords. The nasods begin closing their distance to me, I push away the Crow Rider and it is open for an attack "Quadra Thrust." I thrust its chest twice and its nasod claw twice. It moved back then I ran fast to my sword and pick it up. I stare at the commanders, they have destroyed the second Crow Rider and clearing the nasods they face in front. I took the opportunity to open a path for them "Sharp Tornado!" I throw the sword again and clears a straight path, the commanders rushes their way to me. I almost lost my focus when I heard footsteps coming at me fast. I looked back to the Crow Rider and took a step back when I saw his claw is about to make contact but my right shoulder got scratched badly by the claw. I hold my injured shoulder and I can feel a few blood trickling down, the Crow Rider makes a downslash at me and I block it with my sword. Thankfully Commander Elsword arrives just in time and knocks the Crow Rider away from us then Commander Aisha pipes in and handles the incoming nasods "Meteor Shower!", "Chaos Cannon!" Commander Chung positioned himself in the middle and started shooting on both sides.

"Blake you're injured!" Commander Aisha notices the blood dripping down on my shoulder. "I'll be fine- agh." I suddenly felt a sting of pain on my shoulder. I hold the injury to lessen the pain.

"Here he comes again!" I groan when that thing got back up on its feet. I ignored Commander Aisha's concern and I split away from the group to retrieve my swords. Commander Chung was surprised at first but he stayed in his position and fire more cannon shots to back me up. At the corner of my eye the Crow Rider is chasing my tail then I finally reach my swords. I took the mother sword and stored my blunt sword within. I turn my body around and made a powerful sideslash to the incoming nasods. I retrieve my dual swords, and chain sword and store it within while I hold my long sword with my right hand while the mother sword with my left hand. I shifted my body and clashes sword with the Crow Rider again and I extended my right arm and sideslash but it used the nasod claw to block my other sword. I push away and jump back to make some distance.

"I am tired of you already!" I shout and charge it again. "Assistance." I store the long sword and it releases one of the dual swords and my sword is now glowing red and the my other sword is glowing blue. We keep trading blows, it gives me a lot of scratches and slash me everywhere and I give him powerful strikes and slashes. I make a sideslash with the mother sword and he block it with his sword, I throw a downslash with the other sword but used his nasod claw to interrupt my attack "Maximum Cannon!" He reaches his nasod arm at me and spit a fiery fireball. I endure trying to endure the pain, I used the other sword and smash the arm. I push him back and I chase him while he is off-guard. I thrust his nasod arm completely, I send him flying in the air. "Sword Shot!" I spin my mother sword and make a powerful swing releasing the other dual sword. My sword hit him in the chest and he enters his free fall, once he is 20 meters away from the ground I jump towards him leaving the mother sword behind, removing the sword and it starts to glow again "Dual Dance." I land a lot of random hits in every part of his body. When I'm almost out of stamina I land one last X slash to him and push him down and meet the cold rough floor. I swiftly land on the floor, but I start to lose balance and my vision is starting to blur. I fell to my knees, I thrust my sword into the ground and hold onto it to prevent myself falling down completly. Commander Aisha teleports in front of me with a worried a look.

"Blake are you alright?" she puts pressure to the scratch on my shoulder, I winch at the sudden pain when she pressed it too much.

"I'm fine. I can still fight." I force myself to stand with the help of my swords but I can't balance myself right.

"Are you sure?" she ask me, my body has a lot of scratch marks but I can still fight.

"Here drink this. It will make you feel better a bit." she hand over a small bottle containing red liquid. I didn't bother to ask, I drink the liquid and she was right I feel better. I stored the dual swords back to the main sword and continue our mission.

* * *

**(Zechs' POV)**

"Gryle you alright?" I manage to reach her, carrying her out of the battlefield and make her drink a potion to remove all ailments. Gryle slowly gets up while she holds her head.

"Ugh, where are we?" she asks.

"Not quite far from where we were earlier." I simply reply. Silence crept upon us I try to say something but HQ interrups me to make an announcement.

"Attention Zell unit and Phoenix-1 to Phoenix-5. The defenses are seemingly dim now. The commanders and Phoenix-6 are getting their attention. Proceed now while you have the upper hand." I look back and it is true, some of the nasods are leaving the fight except that Leviathan though.

"This is Zell-2, we manage to defeat Ignis. We are proceeding our advance."

"We need to defeat that Leviathan." Gryle said sternly.

"Now we can focus on it more. Their numbers are reducing every minute." Gryle nods, we run back in battle gladly they are still alright.

"The hell you two have been?" Asashin was the first one that noticed us. Eiyu and Nash are fighting Leviathan but it already received a lot of fatal blows but it is still standing.

"We can't march forward with this thing in our way." Eiyu jumps away out of the fight to catch her breath leaving Nash fighting it then Asashin takes Eiyu's part and help him take down the nasod.

"What if we give it fatal blows cosecutively." I said the others through the communication.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Let's do it." Nash approves my idea and the others agrees afterwards. Eiyu regains some of her strength and we charge in back to the fight. The Leviathan sends its arms on the ground then ice spikes are coming out. The three of us jump but it is not finished, it points its arm towards us and I can see ice are coming out. "Disarm!" Asashin fire a few rounds to the arm and forces its aim away from us then we all are prepared to attack directly. "Sphere Blast!" Gryle puts a mark at the nasod before jumping away from it, "X-Slash!" I engage the enemy making two slash on its body and jump back and made two slashes forming an X beam strike. The nasod got teered and move a step back "Sword Ace." Eiyu moves with tremendous speed dealing multiple powerful slashes with her saber. "Long Shot." "Homing Volley!" Eiyu jumps away then Nash and Asashin bombarded it with a storm of bullets. Nash fires his pistols, every fire he does three bullets come out from each pistol and has a specific location at the target while Asashin accurately shoot the head of the nasod multiple times. Both of them cease fire when it fell down to the ground but it is still not finish.

"One more strike!" Gryle shouts as she charge at it. I charge as well to it, the mark is still there and Gryle focuses on her katana "Assassination!" she lands a powerful thrust and it pierces the armor making a weak spot. "Hard Blade." I put all my strength to the final attack. I aim for the weak spot Gryle made and land a powerful thrust. The nasod struggle from the pain, it tries to push me off. I push myself back and my sword pierced through the inner armor then it stopped moving. I pull out my blade and lay down catching my breath and the others gather to me.

"You ok Zechs?" Nash streches his arm, I hid back the blades inside the limbs and reach his hand, he helps me back up to my feet.

"Yeah, good thing we finished it off." I look back at the nasod lying down not moving and sparks coming out from the spot where we attack him.

"Phoenix-1 to HQ, we defeated Leviathan and we will proceed our march to the Lion Unit." Gryle said to the communication system waiting for new orders.

"Good job Phoenix unit, proceed to the main mission. Zell unit is already engaged at the rendezvous point assist them quickly." Commander Vanessa replies back to all of us and we nod to each other to press on.

"Let's move." Gryle starts to run and we followed behind her afterwards.

**(Eiyu's POV)**

The place is a bit less crowded now then Nash and Asashin said they want to help Blake and the commanders stand their ground. We split ways and pick up our pace to help the Zell unit to reach the Lion unit. It feels like we run for hours gunshots were heard not too far from us, we follow the sound and finally spotted the rendezvous point. The Zell unit are giving massive attacks to the nasods but having a hard time to free the stranded unit inside, Gryle, Zechs and I assist the Zell unit with their advance.

"You guys are a bit late." Gon greeted while he fires his assault rifle to the nasods hiding on the other side of a terrain. Zechs charges bluntly while Gryle and I bring out our pistols and give him cover fire. I notice that their numbers are getting thin by every minute, Zechs and two members of Gon engage melee combat with the frontline nasods.

"This is Exile-3, the enemies are retreating. We will proceed our march." Commander Elsword said through the communication. We are both relieved and tensed, right now the nasods are heading towards us quickly and we need to rescue the survivors inside.

"You guys go rescue the Lion unit, we will open a path for you." Gon threw a few frag grenades destroying the terrain in front. He and his group battles off the nasods blocking the way, we go through them and meet up with Zechs on the other side . We finish off the rest of the nasods blocking our way and we jolted into the building.

"Lion unit!? Where are you!" I shout out loud hoping they would reply but we heard nothing.

"Let's spread out and find them." Gryle said and quickly entered the right door, Zechs takes the door on the left and that left me going straight. I keep myself aware of my surroundings in case there are nasods in here. I take a right turn and finally I heard a voice calling for help.

"Hey! Over here!" I see a man waving his hand in a barricaded room. I act quickly as I run and help him, when I entered the room there are three more people and one of them is injured.

"You alright?" I ask the injured girl, she holds her right waist that is bleeding badly. She didn't reply and I need the others to know they are here.

"Phoenix-2 to all units..." I hear nothing but statik when I try to make communications with the others.

"It's no use, the nasods jams the communications in here." the other man watching over the injured girl said to me. I hope Gryle and Zechs are ok but we start to hear footsteps heading towards us. I hide behind the unoccupied barricade and I bring out my pistol cocking its trigger and aim at the hallway. We were about to shoot but instead of nasods it was Gryle and Zechs.

"Finally found you." Zechs and Gryle are catching their breath while I sigh in relief that they are here. After a few minutes we are prepared to escort them to safety. The other man carried the injured girl by wrapping her left arm around his neck and has his hand rested on her hip to help help her walk. We look at each other and nod that we are ready.

"Let's move." Gryle takes the lead, we retrace our steps on the way out of the building. As soon we exit we were greeted by the battlefield again, Gon and his team are fighting off the nasods but more are coming their way. Zechs and Gryle dash into action while I lead the Lion unit to safety. We move to some terrain as a barricade, I cock my pistol and return fire to the nasods firing at us. They hid back into their cover and we move quick and get away from the battle.

"Look out!" the leader shouted and when I look up there are three nasods jumped off the roof and ready to strike. I fire a shot or two but ended up hitting nothing but air. I close my eyes and prepare myself for the pain but I didnt felt anything. I open my eyes then see the nasods are on the ground then a familiar black hair boy appears in front of me.

"Sorry I'm a bit late." Blake said as a jeep park right in front of us and commander Aisha was on the driver seat.

"Get in, it is time to leave!" she shouts and we nod. I open the door and let them in first while Blake cover us from any intruders. I quickly get in the jeep as well but there are no more space left for Blake. I was about to call for him and take my place until two more jeeps pop out of nowhere, Blake and the others disengage and rush their way to the jeeps. At a blink of an eye they already boarded the jeeps, Commander Aisha steps on the gas and drive out of here. I sigh in relief when we are out of that place then our earpieces beep a few times and hear Commander Elesis's voice.

"Good job everyone, you all dealt a serious blow to the nasods camped in Residential Area 3 it is a good time to strike back, but for now return back to base." she said through the communication with joy in her voice. After the message there was nothing but awkward silence through the communications and inside the jeep. I want to talk a bit but now is not the time, keeping my mouth shut and stare outside the window to kill the time.

**(Gryle's POV)**

The ride arrived back to HQ faster than I expected, I jump out of the jeep and strecth my body then the others come out of their jeep as well. The first one I see first in our group is Zechs, I walk towards him while he waves at me when he noticed me.

"Hey Zechs you seem alright." I awkwardly say those words and made him confused.

"Well I guess I'm fine, oh there are the others." Zechs pointed his finger at the others all four of them are talking to each other, I look at Zechs and we nod to each other. We walk our way to our friends and the first thing I heard in the conversation is.

"You need to get that thing check at the infirmary." Nash said and the others agreed with his words, I was confused for a bit but when we arrived I take a quick look at Blake and he has a large scratch mark on his right shoulder. Zechs and I also agreed that he needs to go to the infirmary.

"Come on guys, I'm fine really." he pouts while he freely moving his arm but it didnt change our minds though.

"They are right Blake. You need to get that thing checked." Commander Aisha joins in the conversation then Blake sigh and surrenders, Commander Aisha accompanied Blake to the infirmary while all of us were needed to be in the bridge.

We enter the bridge until everyone is in the room well except Blake and Commander Aisha though. Commander Elesis gave her remarks to our hard work on the battlefield, she also said we can take a break until we were needed again then finally the commanders dismissed all of us. We first exit the bridge and we decide to visit Blake at the infirmary, as soon we enter the room we see Blake sitting in one of the beds while his arm is being wrap with bandage. Commander Aisha is there watching him and we wave at them.

"How do you feel?" Nash asks him nicely and he give smile to us that he is fine

"You all better get some rest now, you might be called for the next mission and good job by the way." Commander Aisha gave her regards and leave the infirmary. We waited the doctor to finish wrapping Blake's injury then we all go back to our room.

Everyone does their own things afterwards, Nash quickly rush to the bathroom to take a bath, Asashin disassembles his weapons and clean it, Blake is sharpening his sword again while Zechs watches him how he do it and Eiyu and I just friendly conversation. I know we were out there just for a while but it feels like we fought out there for a week. Good thing they let us rest for now and if we were needed again, we will be ready.

* * *

**(? POV)**

"They finally started to move huh." My spy drones shows those pesky humans expanding their lands. I order all the nasods back to the fortress and make sure the humans won't destroy our base near Velder.

"You don't to work yourself too hard." A man with spikey black-colored hair wearing a black colored vest, black pants, has a few belts strap onto it and he is carrying his sword with his human arm. He has a few people behind him bowing down to me showing respect.

"You already prepared to leave Raven?" I ask him and he nodded in reply. I look at the five behind and check them one by one. I see all familiar faces, these are the five who are loyal to the nasod race. I can't help it but smile to these five.

"Say your names my faithful nasods." I raise my right arm as a sign then the five stand up firm and say their names one by one.

"Ash."

"Loren."

"Carson"

"Kira"

"Zircon"

"Raven I trust you to keep them and yourself safe out there on the battlefield." I said in a stern voice and he bows down in front of me.

"Don't worry Eve I will ensure their safety and mine." he replies and kind of sweet in a way.

I cast them off and return my gaze to the projector watching the humans making their next move.

"Watch yourselves humans, we will show the true wrath of the nasods." I mumble to myself and turn off the projector.

**Ok first up I'm very sorry for the very long delay for this chapter, it's just a lot of things is happening especially writer's block and no free time and such but I will try to post the next chapter faster. Again I am truly sorry.**


End file.
